Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and other types of mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular for a variety of purposes. In some cases, mobile devices, such as smartphones, make people's lives easier by allowing them to connect with various applications and complete different tasks quickly. For example, users may employ mobile devices in personal and business settings to manage their work, connect with others, manage finances, participate in social media, play games, navigate to various destinations, and the like. Such tasks are made possible thanks to a variety of mobile applications (e.g., applications designed specifically for use with specially designed mobile device operating systems) and backend systems provided by various sources. The number of mobile applications and tasks that may be accomplished using such mobile applications continues to grow. Unfortunately, many of the mobile applications require users to enter a relatively large amount of information and/or are not able to learn from the user's behaviors or environment. In particular, the process of entering information deters many users from using certain mobile applications. As a result, many mobile device users do not take full advantage of the capabilities of their mobile devices.
Meanwhile, some people, in an effort to take advantage of the many capabilities of their mobile devices, find themselves using their mobile devices while driving their vehicles. The use of mobile devices while driving may cause drivers to become distracted from driving and may therefore lead to dangerous situations. For example, a driver trying to update a calendar on his phone may become distracted while entering information into the phone and cause an accident. Accidents, of course, may be detrimental to the driver's health as well as the driver's financial well-being as the driver may have to pay for damages as a result of the accident. Insurance providers, who may be responsible for covering certain damages resulting from the accident, may also be financially harmed.
In light of the above, there may be a demand for new systems, methods, and devices that leverage the capabilities of a mobile device to automatically connect with certain services to perform certain tasks while a person is driving.